harpersfallsfandomcom-20200214-history
Megan Harper
Megan Marie Harper is a character that originated on the now-defunct show, Love of Life: Return to Rosehill, but moved to Harpers Falls, where she was more fleshed out. She was originated by actress Justus Bolding, but is currently played by Big Brother alumna (and season 15 runner-up) GinaMarie Zimmerman. GinaMarie's portrayal of the outspoken, and never shy about her words Meg makes her a comic relief character. Vanessa's hilarious and fun-loving twin sister Megan is the middle sister (due to her character's retrograde) of three. She has an older sister, Suzanne, and a younger fraternal twin sister, Vanessa, whom she is closest to. She calls her "Vannie". Her parents are Ben and Betsy Harper. Her family history is pretty intense, which makes her realize just how happening her family really was. At first, Meg (as she is sometimes called) was very hostile and scheming, like her late grandmother, Meg Dale Hart (a legacy character from the defunct series, Love of Life), but time and bonding with Vannie, made Meg a bit more mature and friendly. She had a harder time dealing with Suzanne, who was continuously complaining about her bad marriage to a man named John Prentiss (whom she finally divorced) and the trials she has in getting him to pay attention to their daughter, Tess, whom Meg dotes on. Meg got a job upon her return to Boston, as the Press coordinator for the Boston City Government, and she excels at her job. Her father, Ben, had been imprisoned for bigamy, and her mother had to deal with various other trials due to her dad, but she thrived, in spite of it. Even she and Suzanne had a long sit-down and she found out why Suzanne was the way she was. When she revealed that their grandmother (and her namesake) called her a bastard, Megan was furious. But since her namesake was dead, Meg went to her grave (Meg was living in Rosehill at the time) and berated her, just as the elder Meg had berated Suzanne all those years ago. Relieved that she had delivered a gross tirade against her late grandmother, Meg went back to her sister and told her that Meg's insult was in the grave now, just as the old woman was! Suzanne was grateful to her younger sister for what she did. She is close to the rest of her large family, and she made a return after her uncle Michael Harper's death. Her outlandish way of telling things and letting people know what's what, endears her to her family and she is perhaps a more comedy relief character these days. Currently, Meg lives on Garden Street in Beacon Hill, which has a backyard that is, well, a garden. While living in Rosehill, she found she loved to garden, something she had learned to do from her late great-grandmother, Sarah, who had owned a garden shop when she was alive. Some people find it amazing that the press secretary for the Boston City Government, one of the public faces of the city of Boston; a beautiful and classy woman, is perhaps more at home puttering around her flower and vegetable garden. She also learned to cook from her mother, Betsy, and her specialty is soups. At the recent Thanksgiving meal at the Atchley Mansion, her first one since returning to Boston, Meg wowed the family with her favorite soups, which she loves to make. It is clear that Meg, like her father before her, had mostly put her bad past behind her and is forging ahead in life, making a better future for herself. And she does it, with one outspoken and hilarious comment at a time. Category:Characters Category:Harper family Category:Other relatives of the Harper family Category:Comic relief characters